Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{7a}{3} - \dfrac{a}{2}$
In order to subtract expressions, they must have a common denominator. The smallest common denominator is the least common multiple of $3$ and $2$ $\lcm(3, 2) = 6$ $ k = \dfrac{2}{2} \cdot \dfrac{7a}{3} - \dfrac{3}{3} \cdot \dfrac{a}{2} $ $k = \dfrac{14a}{6} - \dfrac{3a}{6}$ $k = \dfrac{14a -3a}{6}$ $k = \dfrac{11a}{6}$